


Fleeting Moments

by MikoGalatea



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, mentions of other characters and relationships, some mildly suggestive sentences, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Written for the 1sentence community on LJ. Only in fleeting moments could one see the developing bonds between two girls who met in the midst of war.





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Completed 1sentence claim, theme set Alpha.
> 
> The sentences vary in length and have no real connection to one another besides the pairing. Some support conversation spoilers too, and the sharp-eyed may notice that I’ve taken a bit of poetic licence with what some characters learn about each other.

**1\. Comfort**  
There was something quite nice about sharing a sleeping bag; Neimi liked how Amelia's body heat kept her warm, while Amelia –- who was comfortably embracing Neimi under the covers -– found that she quite liked the intimacy as well.

**2\. Kiss**  
Neimi raised a hand to the point on her cheek where Amelia's lips had touched; she had never realised the other girl had such feelings for her, though that wasn't to say she was bothered by it.

**3\. Soft**  
Underneath all that heavy armour, Amelia had wonderfully soft skin -- but when Neimi pointed that out to her, the blonde simply blushed and told her that it was nothing compared to hers.

**4\. Pain**  
Watching Neimi taking a critical blow from the enemy was far more painful than getting hit herself, Amelia found -– it was unfortunate that she had to learn that the hard way.

**5\. Potatoes**  
Neimi recently learned that Amelia came from a rural background, and out of curiosity she asked the other girl if she would return to the farming life after the war; Amelia replied that she would only go back to digging up potatoes if a certain someone came back with her, but she wouldn't say whom. 

**6\. Rain**  
Amelia didn't like getting caught in the rain because her armour didn't make getting to shelter very easy; it made her wish she could at least have a hood like Neimi did, just to keep her head dry.

**7\. Chocolate**  
There happened to be a confectionary store in the town the group was passing through -– not a common sight on Magvel -– and Neimi thought she just had to buy some chocolate to share with Amelia.

**8\. Happiness**  
Franz loved Amelia too, but in the end, what he most wanted was for the Grado girl to be happy; if it was Neimi she wanted, he would be okay with that.

**9\. Telephone**  
Telephones, of course, didn't exist in Magvel; nevertheless, Amelia would always respond whenever Neimi called out to her.

**10\. Ears**  
While Neimi did tend to cry over quite trivial things, she knew that if she had any serious problems she wanted to talk about in confidence, Amelia would be all ears.

**11\. Name**  
'Neimi' sounded like 'Naomi', which could mean pleasantness or beauty; Amelia decided, then, that it was a very apt name for the pink-haired archer.

**12\. Sensual**  
Seeing other women naked shouldn't have been a big deal considering the ladies of the group were simply spending time at a hot spring, but Amelia couldn't keep her eyes off Neimi's beautiful body, nor could she stop herself from blushing.

**13\. Death**  
Sadly, death was a grim reality of the battlefield; neither Neimi nor Amelia particularly wanted to kill anyone, but it was a necessary evil if they wanted to protect themselves and each other.

**14\. Sex**  
Sometimes Neimi did appear in Amelia's dreams in a certain way, but the young soldier was too shy to be able to act on such a desire in reality.

**15\. Touch**  
Neimi thought she could feel something touching her hand while she and Amelia were alone together; when she looked up, the other girl immediately turned away with a flushed look on her face.

**16\. Weakness**  
Amelia was seeking strength as a soldier in order to turn herself away from the weakness and helplessness she had felt when she was younger; this made Neimi think back to her childhood with Colm, and she found that she sympathised with the Grado girl.

**17\. Tears**  
Neimi was crying once again; Amelia gently brushed the tears from her eyes and told her that things were going to be okay, but all this did was make the archer cry even more -– albeit for a different reason.

**18\. Speed**  
Amelia nearly jumped when an arrow suddenly whizzed past her to strike down the enemy she'd been about to fight; she'd forgotten how fast Neimi was with her own attacks.

**19\. Wind**  
The gale force winds today meant that using a bow was going to be that much less effective, so it was up to Amelia to cover Neimi's back in this battle.

**20\. Freedom**  
It made Amelia so happy that Neimi was learning to ride a horse too; it meant that perhaps they could ride freely across the fields together, once the war was over.

**21\. Life**  
In this age of warfare and sickness, life could so easily be cut short, which was why Neimi and Amelia wanted to make the most of theirs.

**22\. Jealousy**  
Since Neimi had told her that she had feelings for Colm, Amelia couldn't help but feel jealous; while she did wish the best for the archer, she was disappointed that she couldn't be the one to make the girl she loved happy.

**23\. Hands**  
For someone who'd been using a bow for some years now, Neimi had very smooth, soft hands, Amelia noticed.

**24\. Taste**  
This time when they kissed, Amelia thought she could taste something sweet, and it made her wonder if Neimi had found any more of those berries.

**25\. Devotion**  
Since she lost her family, Amelia had been looking for someone else to devote herself to, and somewhere along the line, she had decided that Neimi was going to be that someone.

**26\. Forever**  
"Let's be friends forever," Neimi had said; Amelia liked the sentiment, but at the same time she found the comment bittersweet, because she had wanted to be more than a friend to the archer.

**27\. Blood**  
One had been training to be a soldier at a young age, and the other had been out on hunting trips since childhood; despite that, they still loathed the sight of blood, and Neimi in particular felt sick whenever she saw the stuff splashed over the berry-red of Amelia's armour.

**28\. Sickness**  
Perhaps they'd eaten too many berries after all; Amelia was sick in bed at camp, and Neimi had opted to take care of her until she was better.

**29\. Melody**  
Amelia found herself wishing she hadn’t had to release the songbird she used to keep as a pet; Neimi was having trouble sleeping, and the blonde thought that maybe the bird’s sweet melody could have helped lull her into a peaceful slumber.

**30\. Star**  
On quiet nights, Amelia and Neimi sat out on the fields together, looking at the stars and picking out various constellations.

**31\. Home**  
It was saddening to think that Neimi would have no home to return to after the war since her village was destroyed, so Amelia offered her to live with her; Neimi was so grateful that she started crying again right there.

**32\. Confusion**  
Neimi had been sure she loved Colm, but since Amelia had finally confessed her own feelings for her, the confusion in her heart left her unsure of what to do.

**33\. Fear**  
She was trying so hard to be brave for the people she cared about, but nothing was going to change the fact that Neimi was scared of bugs; Amelia giggled and reassured her that it didn't matter so long as she could still fight.

**34\. Lightning/Thunder**  
A sudden crack of thunder made Neimi shriek, but Amelia told her there was nothing to worry about; it had only been Lute and Artur practising their attack magic.

**35\. Bonds**  
The two girls lived together in Renais now, but Neimi was still good friends with Colm, while Franz and Forde often came round to visit Amelia.

**36\. Market**  
It was settled; once the current battle was over, Amelia and Neimi were going to go shopping in the local market together.

**37\. Technology**  
Amelia couldn't help but be impressed at how Neimi could work such a big and unwieldy contraption as a ballista.

**38\. Gift**  
While she couldn't afford anything too fancy, Neimi did want to buy a little present for Amelia in case they never saw each other again.

**39\. Smile**  
Amelia felt quite guilty for thinking that Neimi's smiles were prettiest when her face was moist with tears.

**40\. Innocence**  
Since they were both innocent young girls who didn't like violence, Neimi and Amelia seemed out of place in an army, but to them it was just one more thing they had in common.

**41\. Completion**  
Experience with tying the string on her bow had given Neimi very nimble fingers; she smiled at Amelia as she finished off the daisy chain round the other girl's neck.

**42\. Clouds**  
While watching the clouds on a peaceful day, Neimi spotted a formation that looked like a baby fox; when she pointed this out to Amelia, the other girl said she was about to say there was a cloud that looked like a songbird.

**43\. Sky**  
Amelia occasionally dreamed about how romantic it would be if she and Neimi could fly through the air on pegasusback together.

**44\. Heaven**  
Tragically, the battle had not gone in Eirika's favour, and Neimi had been among the fatalities on her side; Amelia grieved her loss, but Franz tried to console her by saying that she'd be able to see her friend again in heaven.

**45\. Hell**  
The skies were fiery-red, the field was crawling with hideous monsters, and Neimi lay dead just a few yards away; it truly was an image from hell for Amelia, even if it was just a bad dream.

**46\. Sun**  
Neimi was like the sun -- sometimes clouded over by her insecurities, but overall a bright individual with a soul that burned with inner strength; that was what Amelia liked to think, at least.

**47\. Moon**  
To try and instil a little more confidence in Neimi, Amelia told her that one day she might be so good with the bow that she'd be able to shoot the moon out of the night sky.

**48\. Waves**  
The girls couldn't waste the rare and fleeting opportunity they had to relax on the coast; for that time they were happy to forget the war and splash each other playfully in the waves.

**49\. Hair**  
Amelia wanted to brush a few knots out of her bobbed blonde hair, but had unfortunately lost her comb; thankfully Neimi was kind enough to let her borrow hers.

**50\. Supernova**  
The sun was burning fiercely, ominously, as though it would explode and engulf the whole world any moment now; it scared Neimi to the core, but Amelia held her hand and reassured her that things were going to be okay and that they would make it through this war from hell together.


End file.
